Harukaze
by P4cK1n9 P34nU7
Summary: 5 years after the game ends (I haven't finished playing it yet, don't tell me), Zidane, Dagger, and Vivi are living in a small woodland house. Steiner shows up after he left the group. (I know that's most likely not what happened) And stuff happens. Yea


Stuff to know:  
  
{author's notes}  
[Vivi's thoughts]  
#Zidane's thoughts#  
(Garnet's thoughts)  
  
  
::Wishes::  
  
  
  
  
"ZIDANE!!!!!!!!!!" Vivi came running into the house, nearly knocking Dagger over, who had been trying to sweep up some dirt. "ZIDANE!!!! ZIDANE!!!!!!!" She slowly stood up, shook the soil from her shirt, and watched as the young mage went racing through the house.  
  
Vivi ran around for a while, trying to find Zidane, before he passed Dagger again. She caught him by the back of the coat he was wearing. "Vivi, Zidane's not here. Stop running around or you'll fry! It's too hot to be running around." Vivi turned and faced the young woman.  
  
"But Dagger, I found this notice! It's a battle contest!!!" Garnet smiled. "Yeah, I know. He saw it too. He's signing up right now, and he'll be home soon." Vivi sighed. "OK. What are the prizes?" Garnet shrugged, and said simply, "We'll find out soon." She went back to sweeping the floor.   
  
An hour later, Vivi sat on the porch of the cottage, watching the horizon. A bead of sweat dripped down his forehead. [Where is he?] Vivi had gotten quite worried about Zidane, who was half an hour late.  
  
Garnet stood, leaning on the kitchen counter. She watched Vivi through the window, thinking about how hot it must be outside. (Maybe I'll get him a glass of lemonade) As she poured the glass of lemonade, she heard footsteps from outside. Hurrying, she poured a second glass for the second person outside, whom she hoped was Zidane.  
  
  
Vivi picked his head up. It was so hot out, he thought he was hallucinating. "Zidane?" Zidane smiled, and patted Vivi's head. "Hey, Viv. How is everyone?" Vivi smiled. "We're fine. I'm not sure what Dagger's doing in there, though." Zidane chuckled. "Let's go find out, shall we?"   
  
He took Vivi's hand, and they walked inside. "Hey, Dagger! I'm home!" Dagger rushed over and hugged him. "YOU'RE HOME!!!! I'm so glad you're safe!" She looked at him, beaming, but then she glared. "However, you're half an hour late. Explain please?" Zidane grinned and replied, "Why don't we sit down or something? I'll fill you in on all the excitement then."  
  
A few minutes later, the trio was sitting at a small, beautiful, wooden table, each with a glass of lemonade. Dagger smiled. "So? Did you sign up?" Zidane grinned and nodded. "Yup! It's a battle tournament, and the Grand Prize is. . ." Vivi raised an invisible eyebrow. "What is it?" He asked. Dagger looked at him patiently, waiting for him to finish.  
  
Zidane sighed, and said, "You're not going to believe this. Grand Prize is 5,000,000 ¤!" Dagger and Vivi stared at him in disbelief. Zidane's furry tail twitched. "Anyways, on a different note, there's something to be celebrated today!" Zidane whispered something in Dagger's ear, and she left the table and went into the kitchen.   
  
Vivi tilted his head, making the point of his hat flop around. "What are we celebrating?" Zidane simply said, "Close your eyes." Vivi nodded.  
Once his eyes were closed, Dagger walked into the room, carrying something large and sweet smelling.  
  
She set it down on the table, then whispered, "Ok." Zidane said to Vivi, "You can open your eyes now." Vivi slowly opened his eyes, and gasped.  
  
Before him sat a cake. And it wasn't just any cake. It was decorated with flowers of every color, the frosting itself was a beautiful, creamy white. The words 'Happy fifteenth birthday, Vivi!' gleamed a bright pink in the candlelight. Vivi could only sit and stare.   
  
The only thing he could think of to say was, "Thank you, but. . . how did you know it was my birthday?" Zidane looked at Dagger, and smiled. "A friend told us." He turned around and yelled, "You can come out now!" And so he did.  
  
Vivi made a noise like a frog, and barely managed to choke out, "Steiner?" He smiled, jumped out of his seat, and ran to greet one of his oldest friends.   
  
"How have ya' been, Steiner?" Steiner patted Vivi's head. "Never better. I see you've grown." Vivi smiled proudly. "I've grown by at least two feet!" Steiner nodded and smiled. Zidane and Dagger watched happily as the old friends were reunited.   
  
They all sat down for cake. After the cake was cut, and slices were passed out, Zidane reached under the table and brought out a long, thin box. "Happy Birthday, Viv. This one's from all of us." Vivi thanked Dagger, Steiner, and Zidane, and then opened the box.  
  
Inside was a large staff, topped with a large, clear crystal. Vivi was slightly more than shocked. "Wow. . . Thank you!" He picked it up gently. The cherry wood was highly polished, and dragons were carved into its length. The gem at the top changed colors every once in a while. This was, without a doubt, Vivi thought, the most beautiful, wonderful gift ever.  
  
_¤_  
  
  
Later that night, Vivi sat on the front porch, fingering his new staff gently. He ran a gloved finger from the tail of one dragon, to the head, then to the next dragon. He was too preoccupied to notice that Steiner was behind him.   
  
"Happy Birthday, Vivi." Vivi looked up, his eyes shining with happiness. "Yes, it is a happy birthday," The mage replied. "If only all my birthdays could have been like this." 


End file.
